Wedding on Deck
by SprouseGoose
Summary: After Cailey on Deck, Senior Year, and both parts of the College Years, Cody and Bailey finally get married.
1. Back on Deck

_Chapter 1_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

The next couple of weeks were spent recovering and returning to their regular routines. Work went by as normal and was actually a welcome diversion. During the second week, they began the preparations to fly out on that Saturday morning. They began packing everything they would need for two weeks on Thursday night. Included, but unknown to the other, were all of the gifts they had received on their weekends away. Friday was spent finishing packing and spending time with Porkers. After all, it would be two weeks without seeing him. They had considered bringing him with them, but they didn't know what to do with him while they were on their honeymoon.

Saturday morning arrived. While Cody was busy packing up up the last things they would need, Bailey dropped Porkers off at the Animal Hospital. When she returned back, they were ready to go. At 9:00 AM, a limo pulled up out front, and Cody and Bailey loaded up their bags into the trunk and settled into the back. They both did laugh at the sign on the back of the rear window – 'Off to Get Married!'. After picking up Max and Tapeworm, the four were off to Hartford again.

Once at the General Aviation terminal, another limo pulled up containing the Storr's Four. All of their bags were taken to be loaded as they began to board the Tipton private jet. Of course, London was already on board waiting on them, complaining about having to be up so early. Soon, the plane was refueled and they were off. A few hours later, they made a pit stop in Atlanta to pick up Marcus and Melanie. And once they had boarded, they were off to Miami.

Upon arrival in Miami, another larger limo was there waiting on them. It was big enough for all eleven of them and their bags. Soon, they were off, making their way to the port. And when they arrived, there was the S.S. Tipton standing before them. Porters were there to gather their bags, and the eleven of them made their way up the gang plank. And once in the lobby, they walked up to the front desk and found Mr. Moseby working away at his computer. Cody cleared his throat.

Moseby looked up and smiled. "Ahhh...There you all are. Welcome back to the S.S. Tipton."

Bailey smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Moseby. We're glad to be back..."

"Well, I have all of your cabins ready for you..." He paused. "Are you sure these are the cabins you want? There are a lot nicer ones..."

London spoke up. "You better have the nicest one on board ready for me!"

Moseby laughed. "Don't worry, London...You are in the second nicest one. The nicest one is going to be used for the Honeymoon Suite on Thursday night."

London rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

Bailey laughed. "As for the other ones, we're sure..."

Moseby shrugged. "Alright..." He reached under the desk and pulled out several keys. "Here are your keys. And again, welcome back..."

Everyone grabbed their keys and headed to their cabins. Cody and Bailey opened the door to theirs and walked in. Both just looked around, taking in being back in their old cabin once again.

"Has it really been three years since we've been here?"

Bailey turned to face Cody and smiled. "I know...It seems like it was just the other day when Moseby told us we were going to be living together here our senior years..."

Cody smiled back. "And it seems like it was yesterday that I was right here on my knee, asking you to marry me..."

"And here we are...a mere few days away from getting married..."

"I know..." Cody pulled Bailey into his arms. "Only a few days until I make you my wife..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. Both were getting into the kiss when they heard a knock at the door.

Cody sighed. "And it seemed like it was only yesterday that we were getting interrupted by a knock at that door..."

Bailey laughed. "Its okay, Codykins...Just remember, next week, it will just be you and me with no one around to bother us..."

Cody nodded. "That's true...Alright, let's see who it is..."

Cody went over to answer the door, and it was the porter with all of their bags. The porter brought them all inside and Cody tipped him. Immediately, Cody and Bailey began unpacking their bags and hanging things up in their closet. Cody had brought his suit for the rehearsal dinner, and offered Bailey a place in his closet for her dress for the same. Once they were done, Cody began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Codykins?"

"I was just thinking. We've gone from closets like these to a closet in a few months almost as big as this cabin..."

Bailey began to laugh at that. "Yeah, maybe then London wouldn't have tried to take over all of my closet..."

Cody paused. "You know, you could have put stuff in my closet then. I wouldn't have minded..."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that, but don't you think Woody and Zack would have given you a hard time about having girl's clothes in your closet?"

Cody smiled back and pulled her back in his arms. "Maybe. But, I would have just shrugged and told them I had a girlfriend. A girlfriend I got to do this with..." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "And this..." He kissed her cheek. "And this..." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I think I could handle that trade off..."

Bailey grinned. "That's good to know..."

"So, we're back on board. What do you want to do first?"

Bailey paused. "Well, through out the rest of the day, all of our families and friends will be arriving. I guess we should make ourselves visible so they can see us..."

Cody nodded. "You're probably right. How does a smoothie on the skydeck sound?"

Bailey smiled. "Perfect!"

They left their cabin and headed up to the skydeck. And to their surprise everyone else was already up there. Once they got their drinks, they all sat around a table. Max and Tapeworm were just looking around and taking everything in.

"You guys really went to school here?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. For three years, we lived here on the boat. It was a sweet life..."

Max just shook her head. "No wonder you guys left and never looked back...How did you ever concentrate and get work done with all of this?"

Zack laughed. "We didn't...We just mostly copied off Cody and Bailey..."

Woody nodded. "Yeah, once Cody went to sleep, I would 'borrow' his homework..."

"Yeah, the nights he stayed with Bailey were really nice...We could take our time. They would be several weeks a head with their homework and we just made copies of everything..."

Cody turned to Bailey. "That explains soooo much..."

Bailey laughed. "Saying you would have rather been back in your cabin than with me?"

"Of course not..."

About that time, Kirby came walking on deck doing his rounds. He noticed the group and came over and wrapped his arms around Cody and Bailey.

"There you guys are!"

"Kirby!"

Cody turned to Max and Tapeworm. "This is Kirby Morris. The ship's resident chief of security and all around good guy..."

Kirby shook both of their hands before turning back to Cody and Bailey.

"Well, you guys are finally back to get married. I can't wait. I always cry at weddings."

Bailey smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll be doing a lot of that too..."

Kirby just smiled. "And just think. In a few more years, besides my accountants, you two will be my doctor and vet. Will I'll have to schedule an appointment to get my little Kirbina into see you?"

Cody laughed. "Have you seen the whales often?"

Kirby nodded. "I sure have. That Zack Attack still won't leave my little Kirbina alone!"

Zack grinned. "That's my boy!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and smacked him.

Bailey turned to Kirby. "Any sight of Cody Blowholy and Bailey Whaley?"

Kirby smiled. "I've seen them. And you'll be happy to know, they have their own little whale of their own right now..."

Cody and Bailey turned to each other and smiled. "Does that make us grandparents?"

Bailey laughed. "I think so..."

"Think Porkers will be jealous?"

"I sure hope not...A unhappy Porkers is not fun..."

Cody laughed. "Tell me about it..."

Kirby smiled at them again. "You all have fun. I better get back to my rounds before Moseby catches me goofing off again..."

"See you later, Kirby..."

And with that, everyone spent the next couple of hours hanging around the skydeck. Throughout the course of the rest of the day, more and more family and friends arrived. By ten o'clock that night, everyone had arrived and had settled into their cabins. The gang plank was pulled, and the S.S. Tipton began its departure from the port.

As the boat begin moving along, Cody and Bailey returned back to their cabin. After changing for bed, the curled up close to one another.

"It feels good to be back..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah...We now have three days of fun in the sun with all of our families and friends..."

Bailey looked up and smiled. "Just three?"

"Well, Wednesday will be the rehearsal dinner. Plus, we have to do our final fittings then too. Once Tuesday is over, we'll be going into full wedding mode..."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to enjoy these next few days of no worries as much as we can..."

Cody grinned at her. "Any suggestions..."

Bailey grinned and was about to say something and then paused.

"Everything okay, Bails?"

"Cody...What would you think if we didn't make love again until we were married?"

Cody paused. "Why?"

Bailey sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it will make our wedding night that more special?"

Cody smiled at her. "Our wedding night will be special because it will be our first night as man and wife...but...if you want to wait until then, then we will..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Really?"

"Of course. I remember we waited a whole month for you to turn 18. A few days doesn't seem so bad in retrospect...considering when they are over that you will be joined to me for life..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "Thank you, Codykins..."

"We will still be sleeping in the same bed together though, right?"

"Of course. There is nowhere else I want to be..."

Cody smiled. "Good. And Bails?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"I hope you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you..."

Bailey smiled. "I know...And the same is true about me for you..."

Cody kissed her again. "Let's get some sleep then. We have a big week."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Alright, here it is...the wedding. It will be 8 chapters. And I would like to thank all of those who have been reading A Rose By Any Other Name. We had fun writing it. And...there may be one more chapter...**_  
_


	2. A Family Reunion

_Chapter 2_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

The next morning, Cody and Bailey met everyone at the breakfast buffet. They could only watch in fascination as somethings hadn't changed a bit. Woody was going straight for the breakfast burritos while Addison was telling the server to add even more powdered sugar to her French toast. Of course, there were other people that hadn't experience the grandeur of the S.S. Tipton still taking everything in. Max and Tapeworm were still getting used to everything and still wondering how they all graduated with so many distractions.

Zack shrugged. "After a while, you got used to having everything around..."

Max shook her head. "I don't think so...I probably would have flunked out the first semester..."

Zack grinned. "Why do you think I was happy having the Codester around?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I can just feel the love..."

Tapeworm laughed and turned to Cody. "How did you not get distracted by all of this?"

Cody smiled. "There was only one thing on this ship that distracted me..."

"What was that?"

Cody took Bailey's hand in his. "My soon to be bride...Fortunately though, she took her studies as seriously as I did..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Fortunately for me too. With Cody around to study with and compete with, both us did better than we could have on our own..."

Marcus laughed. "Well, I hear your nerdy ways continued at Yale. From what I hear, you two won almost every award they handed out..."

Zack decided to change the subject. "So, we're in the Caribbean and its a beautiful day. What's the plan?"

Everyone looked around at each other.

Zack laughed. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to take charge. How does the lido deck sound? There's enough there for everyone to have fun..."

And with that, everyone returned to their cabins and changed into their swimsuits. Once changed, they all met on the lido deck for a day of the water slides and the wave pool. As they were laying out and soaking up some sun, Cody noticed Ty, Beth, Ella and Brent walking on to the deck. Cody motioned them over.

Beth grinned. "There you two are. We knew you had to be around here somewhere..."

Bailey grinned back. "Just doing some relaxing. How are you guys enjoying the S.S. Tipton?"

Ella laughed. "This place is amazing!"

Ty nodded. "It sure is. I wish I had known about this place. I would have applied..."

About that time, Zack and Cassie had returned from the pool and had Katie, Billy, Zoey and Chas in tow.

Cody smiled. "Well, looks we have a little family reunion here. All the cousins are here..."

Zack looked at his brother in confusion. "Huh?"

"Zack, this is Ty, Beth, Ella and Brent. Ty and Ella are Uncle Tommy's grandchildren and our cousins. Ty, Beth, Ella, and Brent, this is my twin brother, Zack; his girlfriend and Bailey's cousin, Cassie, and Uncle Mitch's great granddaughters, Katie and Zoey along with their boyfriends Billy and Chas...Wow, that was a mouthful..."

Everyone went through the long process of shaking hands and making their introductions.

Ty paused and laughed. "You know, for a family having so many twins, none of the three sets look all that much alike..."

Beth nodded. "For real. I kept imagining two of Cody, but there are noticeable differences..."

Bailey laughed. "Trust me...they get even easier to tell apart once you get to know them longer..."

Zack paused and turned to Cassie. "Was that a veiled insult?"

Cassie laughed. "Not really. It just means after knowing you two for so long, there is no way any of us would ever confuse the two of you..."

Zack shrugged. "If you say so. I do miss the days of Cody and I confusing people by making them think there was only one of us..."

Zoey laughed. "You two did that too? I loved doing that. Until Katie became a stick in the mud about it..."

"So did Cody..."

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and taking advantage of all of the amenities on the lido deck. With even more couples around, they even had a chicken fight tournament. Of course, times hadn't changed and Woody and Addison again won with ease. Of course, Addison had been working out with Woody, and she now up to ninety-eight pounds of pure power. Once it got closer to sunset, everyone returned to their cabin to shower and get changed for dinner.

Bailey was getting ready as Cody was still in the shower. She noticed he had been in there a while, and once he came out, she turned to face him.

"That was a long shower..."

Cody grinned. "Well, the first part of it was a cold one..."

"Why did you need one of those?"

"Well, because of our agreement. Do you have any idea how sexy you looked in your bikini today?"

Bailey smiled, got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you...but its only a couple of more days..."

Cody nodded. "I know...And I'm trying to be good..." He smiled. "But when you have a fiancee who is as gorgeous as you, it takes a lot of self control..."

Bailey shook her head and laughed. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to be late for dinner..."

Dinner was fun as everyone continued to get to know each other. And at the restaurant, Cody and Bailey saw others they hadn't seen yet. Bill and Jo were having dinner with Tutweiler and Moseby, and Cody and Bailey went over and said hello to them. At another table was Esteban, Francesca, Mother Ramirez and little Mario who was getting bigger. Maddie and Trevor were at a table with London. Cody and Bailey shrugged. It didn't appear London had a date, but they couldn't be for sure. And at other various tables, there were more of their friends and families.

Monday was basically a repeat of Sunday as everyone took it easy and had fun. Cody and Bailey spent more time hanging out with their families and friends and enjoyed just being there with them. Tuesday was a little different as it rained that day. Cody and Bailey shrugged and said they were glad it hit then instead of on Thursday. Of course, the weather reports for Thursday were looking great, and the ship's captain had been instructed to avoid any upcoming bad weather.

Wednesday brought with it the first day of full wedding mode. First thing that morning, Cody, Bailey and the rest of the wedding party met up for their final fittings. The guys were in one area while the girls were in another. After all, Cody still wasn't supposed to see Bailey's wedding dress. Once that was done, Cody and Bailey had a meeting with Maria.

"Alright, the fittings are done, and everything else seems to be running smoothly. The flowers, decorations and food for tomorrow are being helicoptered into today..."

Bailey smiled. "Is there anything we need to be doing?"

Maria smiled. "Just show up later for the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner afterwards..."

Cody nodded. "Sounds good. Rehearsal is at 5:00, right?"

"Correct...And we'll be there until we get it right..." She grinned. "Or at least until you two are satisfied..."

"We'll be there..."

Maria got up to leave as Cody and Bailey sat there taking a minute to relax.

"Well, we have about five hours to waste. Any ideas?"

Bailey paused to think about that. "I don't know...I guess I could go ahead and pack my bag. After all, I'm staying in London's suite tonight..."

Cody sighed. "I know...Its going to awfully lonely without you in the cabin tonight..."

Bailey smiled at him. "I know...But you won't be alone. Cassie is staying in London's cabin with me, so Zack will be staying with you..."

"Great..."

Bailey just shook her head. "Come on, Cody...He's your brother. I know you love him."

"I do...but if I had to choose a roommate between the two of you, it wouldn't even be close..."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that..."

Cody smiled back at her. "Its true...I suppose I can handle one more night with Zack...but after that, you are the only one I want..."

"I know...I feel the same way...Come on, Codykins...Lets go get my things together...Maybe when we're done, we can lie in each other's arms and take a nap together..."

"Now you're talking!"

"We need our rest...Tonight's going to be a long night and tomorrow's our wedding..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the final chapter of A Rose by Any Other Name. But seriously? Did you really think we were going to kill anyone off? Look at the whole Cailey on Deck series I've wrote. My death toll for the whole series is negative 2. Anyways, hopefully by now, everyone has seen Senior Ditch Day. Again, I dare anyone who watched it to deny that Cody and Bailey were meant for each other. Of course, Pair of Kings is on, and as its the first time I've seen it...I'm not impressed. Tomorrow's chapter will probably be up in the morning as I'm off to homecoming against Joe-ja (Georgia).**_  
_


	3. Practice Make Perfect

_Chapter 3_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

At 5:00, everyone had dressed and arrived on the skydeck for the wedding rehearsal. Two rows of chairs were set up just so the ushers, two of Bailey's brothers-in-law, Ty and Bob, could practice seating people. Quickly, Maria took charge.

"First things first, everyone needs to learn where they will be standing. Where is the officiant?"

Moseby raised his hand, and Maria quickly stood him in the middle. Then, she instructed Cody and Bailey to stand in front of him with Bailey on the left and Cody on the right. Following that, she had Zack stand behind Cody and Cassie behind Bailey. Once that was done, the rest of the groomsmen, bridesmaids, flower girl and ring bearer were placed. Woody stood behind Zack and was followed by Marcus and Tapeworm. Addison stood behind Cassie and was followed by London and Max. Once everyone was comfortable with their positions, Maria moved on.

"Alright, we're going to do things a little backwards. First, we are going to start with the recessional, so, wedding party, stay right where you are. Parents and grandparents, come here." In the row on the left, Bailey's grandparents were on the inside followed by Maggie with Joe on the end. In the row on the right, it was Ellie on the inside followed by Kurt and Sarah followed by Arwin and Carey.

"Cody, you may kiss your bride..."

Cody grinned. "If you insist..." He leaned in and kissed Bailey.

"Now, link your arms together and walk down the aisle. There will be music accompanying you..."

Cody and Bailey complied and walked down the aisle arm in arm.

"Good...Next is the flower girl and ring bearer. If I can you two darlings will do the same Cody and Bailey did, that would be wonderful..."

Bailey's niece and nephew shrugged, and imitated Cody and Bailey and joined them at the back of the skydeck.

"Alright, next is the best man and maid of honor. Once they get to the end, the next bridesmaid and groomsmen and so on..."

Zack and Cassie linked arms and walked down the aisle to be followed by Woody and Addison, Marcus and London, and Tapeworm and Max..."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Very good. Now, Ushers, you will need to return to escort the parents and grandparents back down the aisle. First, we start with the bride's parents, then the groom's parents, then the bride's grandparents, and finally the groom's grandparents..."

Bailey's brother-in-law escorted Maggie down the aisle with Joe following it. Ty was next as he escorted Carey down the aisle followed by Arwin. Bob followed him and escorted Sarah down the aisle followed by Kurt. Once that was done, the ushers returned for the grandparents.

"Good, good. I think you all have that down pat. Now, its time for the processional. So, when I give you the cue, ushers, do the exact opposite of what you just did. The only difference is each mother will be taken up to the candles and light the individual candles for Bailey and Cody."

So, the ushers proceeded to sit the parents and grand parents one at a time making sure to practice the candle lightings.

"Excellent. Mr. Moseby, once this is accomplished, you will be told to begin and lead the guys in. You will come down the right staircase followed by the groom and groomsmen in order. Let's try that now."

The guys and Moseby headed to the top of the staircase. Once Moseby began walking, the guys followed Moseby down the steps and lined up to his left.

"Good, once you all are in place, the music will begin. Ladies, this is your cue to begin. There will be an marker twenty feet down the aisle. Once one get to that mark, it is time for the next one to begin. Once Cassie gets to the front, the flower girl and the ring bearer will come down the aisle. Once they get there, they will both stand in front of Cassie and Zack. So, you two have the added duty of keeping them there. Finally, once everyone is in place, then we will begin the wedding march, and Bailey and her father will come down the aisle. Alright, let's give it a try."

The music began, and Max began walking down the aisle. Once she hit the mark, London followed her, then Addison, and finally Cassie. Once they were down the aisle, Bailey's niece and nephew walked down side by side and stood in front of Cassie and Zack.

"Good, good...Bailey, its your turn..."

The wedding march began, and Joe and Bailey began walking down the aisle. Even though it was just practice, Cody couldn't help but smile at Bailey, and she couldn't help but return it.

"Good...Now, Cody, you will take a few steps down the aisle and meet Bailey to escort her the rest of the way. Joe, you will stand by your seat. Moseby will ask you the question, you will answer it, and then take your seat next to your wife."

They practice that, and it goes off without a hitch.

"Good. Bailey, its after Moseby gives the charge to the bride and groom that you will then give your flowers to Cassie. Once you do, you and Cody will stand facing each other holding hands. From there, Cody and Bailey will give their pledges to each other. Following that, you will both recite the vows you both have written. Next is the exchanging of rings to be followed by the lighting of the unity candle. Finally, their the pronouncement, the kiss and the presentation of the couple. After that is the recessional, and you already know that. So, lets practice the actual ceremony itself."

They do proceed to practice everything except for the actual vows and exchanging of rings. However, Cody and Bailey weren't about to miss another chance to kiss each other.

"Good, good. Now, lets put everything to together."

From there, everyone proceeds to practice the entire ceremony a few times. After the final run through, Maria seems to think everyone is ready.

"Good job, everyone. I think we're ready for tomorrow. I'll continue to get everything ready, everyone else go on and enjoy the rehearsal dinner..."

Both families made their way to the nicest restaurant on board, and it had been closed that evening specifically for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone in their families plus their dates took their seats, and waiters came around to immediately take their orders. While they waited on their food, everyone milled around and talked with everyone. Once the food arrived, everyone returned to their seats to dig in.

After dinner, a large covered tray was wheeled out in front of everyone. Cody stood up and walked over next to it.

"As per tradition, the dessert at the rehearsal dinner is the groom's cake. Well, I wanted mine to be a surprise for my bride. I figured it would be appropriate for it to be in the shape of what gave Bailey and I our start together..."

Cody lifted the cover, and underneath was a large cake in the shape of Hawaii with several edible palm trees surrounding it. And laying across the sand was a representation of their two tickets to the Hannah Montana concert.

"Bails, I hope you know I would still move heaven and earth for you..."

Bailey got up and kissed him before taking a good look at the cake. She absolutely loved it and Cody for thinking of it. She made sure many pictures were taken of it. Once that was done, it was carved up and pieces were handed out to everyone to eat. After they finished, Cody and Bailey both began to clink their glasses.

"We want to thank all of you for being here to celebrate our wedding with us..."

Bailey continued. "All of you have played vital roles in our lives, and we would like to take this opportunity to thank you all..."

"As we begin the next chapter of our lives...as man and wife...its only fitting that you are all here. Each and every one of you has supported us in our journey to this place in our lives..."

"Specifically, we want to thank our parents, our grandparents, and the individuals who graciously agreed to stand up for us tomorrow. To, my bridesmaids, Cody and I want to give you a token of our appreciation..."

A waiter comes out and places a gift bag in front of the four girls.

"We would be honored if you would wear these tomorrow. And if you wear them again in the future, we hope you will wear this and remember that both of us love you all and will always be there for you..."

The bridesmaids open their bags, and all of them find a beautiful amethyst necklace and matching earrings. All of them gasp at how beautiful they are and sincerely thank Cody and Bailey.

Cody continued. "And guys, we didn't forget about you. As a token of our thanks and appreciation, we got you a little something too..."

A waiter brings them each out a little wrapped box that all of them open. And all of them are excited to find the silver flasks with their initials engraved on them.

"That's not all, guys...We have these too..."

The waiter brings out the four personalized Louisville Sluggers and gives them to each groomsman. And Cody had been right, all of them absolutely loved them.

Once Cody and Bailey finally sat back down, Kurt stood up and clinked his glass.

"As the father of the groom, I would like to take this opportunity to propose a toast. To my son, Cody and my new daughter, Bailey...I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. Its evident from anyone who is around you two for even the shortest amount of time that you two are crazy about each other. And I know you two will have a long and happy life as you will be more than husband and wife...you are best friends. When I got married a few years ago, Cody was one of my best men. And in his best man's toast he gave me some great advice that I have tried to live by. So, Cody and Bailey, I would like to give that advice right back to you. Love each other like there is no tomorrow. Never go to bed angry with each other. And make sure to always be honest and true to each other. And always be willing to both talk and listen. Adhere to those, and your marriage should be a long and happy one. So, everyone please lift your glasses and toast Cody and Bailey!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. Joe was the next to stand up.

"As the father of the bride, I would like to say a few things as well. I will be the first to admit then when Bailey told me she was dating a boy from Boston, I was a bit leery. And when I first saw a picture of Cody, I couldn't help but think he was a scrawny little feller. Well, I'm not too proud to say that my opinion of Cody has changed dramatically. I knew from what he did in Tokyo that he loved Bailey something fierce. Cody, I know now that you are a fine young man that I am proud to now call Son. I know you love my daughter heart and soul and that you make her happy. That is all any father can ask for his daughter. I know you will take good care of her and be the best husband to her. I want to pass along a piece of advice that my father-in-law passed on to me at my wedding. Its as true now as it was then...If momma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy. But I have every confidence you will make my pumpkin happy. So, I would like to raise my glass and officially welcome you to the family."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank again. This time, it was both of the mothers who stood up.

"For the past few months, Carey and I have been working on a little presentation for you too. We know you are off to vet and med schools soon, but we want you to always remember who you are and where you came from..."

Carey continued. "With that being said, we've prepared a little slide show to show everyone Cody and Bailey from the beginning...Will someone please cut the lights?"

The lights were dimmed, and a slide show began. A title screen began and said that the story began in March 1993 and was followed by a picture of Cody in the hospital nursery. Another title screen appeared and said that the story continued in April of 1993 and was followed by a picture of Bailey as a newborn as well. Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Everyone in attendance saw picture after picture of them growing up through the years. There were numerous ones of Bailey working on the farm along side her dad and sisters. Then there was a picture of Zack and Cody on the day they moved into the Boston Tipton. Everyone laughed at a picture of Moseby chasing Zack and Cody through the hotel's lobby.

Finally, another title screen popped up stating in August of 2008, the story began in earnest. There were several pictures of Cody and Bailey on the S.S. Tipton. There was a picture of them at the Hannah Montana concert, and other pictures from their numerous adventures. There was the picture taken of them the day after Cody proposed with Bailey holding out her ring in pride and happiness. Finally, there was a picture taken of them in the Boston Tipton in their caps and gowns.

Another title screen popped up stating from there the story continued to the Ivy League. There was a picture of Cody, Bailey and Porkers taken on the day they moved in to their apartment. There was a screen shot of them from Jeopardy showing them hugging each other after winning. After more pictures of them from their college years concluding with another picture of them in their caps and gowns at graduation.

Finally, the final title screen popped up. "On June 26, 2014...Two will finally become One."

Everyone applauded and the lights came back on. Unfortunately, by then, it was getting late and everyone decided it was time to call it a night. Before they did though, Zack stood up.

"For anyone wanting to have a drink with my brother, we are taking him to the Aqualounge to celebrate his last night as a single man..." He turned to Bailey. "Don't worry, Sis...We promise we will get him into bed before too long and promise you won't have a hungover groom..."

Bailey just laughed. She was about to head off with Cassie and London, but she wanted a few minutes alone with Cody first. They walked over to the side so they could be alone.

"Codykins...This is our last night apart. I promise..."

Cody smiled. "I know. I think I can handle one night because I know seeing you walk down the aisle towards me will make it all worth it. It will be one of the best moments of my life..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Mine too...I'll see you there...You just make sure you're there..."

"Nothing can keep me away..."

"Me either...I love you, Cody..."

"I love you too, Bailey..." Cody grinned. "Have a good night your last night as Bailey Pickett..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody. "I will...See you tomorrow at the altar..."

_To be Continued..._


	4. Its Go Time

_Chapter 4_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

Bailey and Cassie went with London back to her suite, where all of them were ready to turn in. Bailey wanted to get as much beauty sleep as she could. She knew Cody would think she looked beautiful regardless, but she wanted to look her absolute best for tomorrow. Of course, even after she turned in for the night, Bailey found she was a ball of nervous energy. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to get there, and she found herself tossing and turning. Suddenly, she wished Cody was there to hold her and soothe her.

She sighed. "Get a hold of yourself, Bailey. You need to get some sleep. You don't want to be known as the bride with bags under her eyes..."

Closing her eyes, she pictured in her mind walking down the aisle and seeing Cody's beaming smile at her. That comforted her. It also comforted her knowing that tomorrow night, she would be spending the night with her husband..._her husband_! As those pleasant memories flashed through her mind, she was able to find peace, and she finally fell asleep.

Back in Cody's cabin, Zack just smirked as he saw his brother snoring away. Fortunately, he had gotten Cody to help him separate the beds back into twins before he fell asleep. He loved his brother, but had no desire to feel his brother pawing him, trying to spoon him and calling him Bailey all night. And Zack had a method to his madness. He had taken Cody to the Aqualounge for a few drinks for a specific reason. He knew his brother would be a bundle of energy, so he thought a few drinks would help him sleep. And Zack grinned again, he had been correct.

The next morning, both the bride and the groom were allowed to sleep in sort of late. But by ten o'clock, they were up and moving about. London gathered the bridal party and lead them and Melanie to the spa. They were going to get pampered with massages, manicures and pedicures. Their hair appointments wouldn't come until much later.

As they sat there relaxing, Cassie turned to Bailey.

"Have you ever been pampered more in your whole life?"

Bailey smiled. "Once a year I am..."

"Oh yeah?"

"My birthday. Cody spoils me absolutely rotten...even more than usual..."

Cassie laughed. "Have him write down what all he does and give it to Zack..."

Bailey laughed too. "I don't know if you'd like all of it. Cody bathes me from head to toe..."

"And I wouldn't like that why?"

Bailey grinned. "Then he washes my hair and conditions it with pig's milk..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...I absolutely love it..."

The guys first step of the day was the ship's barber shop. As their hair would be easier to deal with, they could go ahead and get it done. A stylist would stop by later to do any last minute touch ups and styling. Of course, the barber assigned to Woody just looked at his hair and sighed. He knew he might be there a while.

Around noon, the ladies were served lunch and champagne in the spa. Bailey declined the champagne though.

"This is my wedding day. I want to have a 100% clear head when I say I do..."

The guys were having lunch themselves and having a drink with lunch. Well, all of them except Cody.

"This is my wedding day. I want to have a 100% clear head when I say I do..."

As the ladies continued with their pampering, Zack gathered the guys together.

"Alright, we don't have to be in the groom's changing room until 4:00. That gives us three hours. So, until then, we have one job and one job only!"

Woody turned to him. "What's that?"

"Keep Cody's mind occupied and on anything but his impending nuptials..."

So, the guys took Cody to the miniature golf course for a round before heading to both the bowling alley and the laser tag arena.

The ladies had to be in the bride's changing room by 3:00 so they could have their hair done. So, at 2:00, they left to head back to their rooms to shower up. Once Bailey got back to London's suite, she found a wrapped box waiting for her on her bed. She opened the card and read it.

_Bailey,_

_We knew you needed something new, so what's inside should take care of that._

_Love, Mom_

Bailey smiled and opened the box. Inside was a a personalize pair of bra and panties for her to wear. They were white silk, and on the back of the panties was embroidered "Cody & Bailey, June 26, 2014". Bailey could only shake her head and laugh. She took the box into the bathroom with her for her shower.

At 3:00, all the girls were freshly showered and met up in the bride's changing room. Immediately, they were all given silk robes to change into. Once they did, all five of them were sitting in chairs with a stylist immediately going to work on their hair. Also at 3:00, on the other side of the ship, the guys all split up to head back to their cabins to shower. Cody grabbed the pair of boxers Bailey had given him for his birthday and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

At 4:00, all of the ladies had finished their hair appointments, and Maria stopped by to make sure everything was on schedule. She had on a head set so she could constantly keep in contact with her employees.

"Well, it looks like we are right on schedule here. All of you look beautiful..." She paused as she was getting a message in. "Good. Excellent..." She turned to Bailey. "The groom and his groomsmen have arrived at the groom's changing room. We are doing great..."

Bailey smiled. She knew Cody would be there right on time. Bailey turned to look in the mirror. She was looking pretty good if she said so herself. Maria snapped her out her own thoughts.

"Alright, lets get you ladies in your dresses and see if we need any last minute alterations."

Back in the groom's room, the guys were all given brand new white undershirts to change into. As they all stood there in their boxers, everyone began laughing.

"Nice boxers, Broseph..."

Cody grinned. "They were a gift from Bailey. I told her I would wear them today."

"Well, they're looking good..."

"They certainly are!"

Everyone turned and saw Kurt and Joe already in their tuxes.

"I should have known my daughter had something to do with those..."

Soon, enough, all of the guys were in their tuxes. The last thing Cody had to do was put on his grandfather's cuff links. Once done, he looked at himself in the mirror. Joe came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"My daughter will definitely approve..."

Back in the bride's room, everyone but Bailey had put her dress on. And the other four all looked absolutely stunning in their dresses. Bailey's dress was brought out and hung up. And by this time, they had been joined in the room by Maggie, Carey, Sarah, Ellie and Bailey's grandmother.

Maggie smiled at her daughter. "Did you get the something new I left for you?"

Bailey smiled and nodded her head. "I sure did, Mom. Thank you..."

"Good. All you need now is something old, something borrowed and something blue..."

Ellie smiled. "She already has something old...Her engagement ring..."

Bailey smiled back at her. "And again, thank you so much for giving it to Cody to use. I absolutely love it and will always cherish it..."

"You are more than welcome. I knew from the day I met you that we would be here one day..."

Carey spoke up. "As for the something blue, Sarah and I have something for you..." She handed Bailey a small gift bag.

Bailey opened it up and found a blue lace garter inside.

Bailey smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Carey smiled back. "Now...if you can get your husband to aim it for his twin brother..."

Everyone began to laugh except Cassie who began to blush.

Bailey's grandmother stepped up. "As for something borrowed, Bailey I would be honored if you would wear these today..." She handed Bailey a large velvet box.

Bailey opened it and was surprised when she saw what was inside. She looked up at her grandmother and had tears in her eyes. "Grammy...Its your pearl necklace and pearl earrings..."

Her grandmother smiled at her. "I think this day is special enough to get them out for..."

Bailey smiled as her tears began to flow. "I would be honored to wear them. It will be a perfect symmetry. Cody is wearing his grandfather's cufflinks and I will wear your pearls. Thank you so much..."

Cassie got up and handed Bailey her handkerchief Cody had gotten her. She turned back to the others. "Good thing she hasn't had her make up done yet..."

Everyone laughed. Maggie happened to notice Bailey's handkerchief. "That looks new..."

Bailey wiped away her tears. "It is. It was a birthday gift from Cody for today..." She showed it to everyone. "He had my new initials, BAM, embroidered on it..."

Carey smiled. "That sounds like my son..."

Back in the groom's room, all of the guys were now fully dressed, even in their jackets. Cody and Zack were standing in front of the mirror as the stylist did one final check of their hair as someone else was pinning on their boutonnieres.

"I have to admit, Codester...I didn't think I would like lavender, but I look good in this..."

Cody just laughed. "I'm glad you approve..."

"And the full vests make this that much better..."

Cody nodded. "I will agree with that..."

"So, all we have to do now is wait for our cue..."

"Yeah...and then I'm getting married..."

Back in the bride's room, Bailey now had her make up done and was in her wedding gown. She was looking in the mirror as the seamstress double checked the dress and someone else helped pin her veil to her head. Once they were done, Bailey turned towards everyone.

"What do you think?"

Everyone just smiled at her.

Maggie dabbed at the tears in her own eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful, honey..."

Carey nodded. "My son is definitely going to approve..."

Bailey just smiled back at them.

Marie finished talking to her employee and turned back to everyone.

"Alright, the guys are dressed as well and ready to go. And the skydeck is filling up with all of your guests. Its almost time..."

Bailey smiled again. "Lets get the show on the road then!"

Maria smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Moms and Grandmothers, time to get you all in place to head down the aisle. Girls, we need you all to be ready to move on my cue to the waiting area at the back of the skydeck..." She pulls up her mouthpiece. "Tell the guys its go time and to go to their waiting area..."

Bailey could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was moments away from marrying her Cody.

Maria smiled at her. "You ready?"

Bailey smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been ready to do this!"

"Lets go get you married then!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I'm taking their wedding seriously, so there will be no almost disasters. I've thrown them through enough of those already. So, if you are waiting for something bad to happen, it won't. Now, moving on, I have already written the first three chapters of the 4th installment. I still have no clue what to title it, but the prevailing thought in my head right now is _The Real World: Boston_. Something tells me that's been used before though. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the early chapter yesterday. Homecoming was fun until the game started. From the way UK was fumbling the ball all over the field, you would think they had been tailgating all day too.**_  
_


	5. Two Become One

_Chapter 5_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

The skydeck was decorated beautifully, and there were flowers and candles everywhere. After everyone was seated that was going to be seated, the musicians began to play. Everyone in attendance looked up and saw Ty escorting Ellie down the aisle and helping her to her seat. Once he returned back, Bailey's brother-in-law escorted Bailey's grandmother down the aisle with her grandfather following behind them. Once he returned, Bob escorted Sarah down the aisle with Kurt following behind her. Next, it was Ty escorting Carey down the aisle followed by Arwin and up to the altar. She took one of the other candles and lit the candle that represented Cody. Once she was done, she was escorted back to her row, and she and Arwin took their seats. Finally, Bailey's other brother-in-law escorted Maggie down the aisle and up to the altar as well. She lit the candle for Bailey before being escorted back to her seat.

Once all the parents and grandparents were seated, Maria gave the go ahead to her associate who gave the signal for Moseby and the guys to make their entrance. Moseby, dressed in an officiant's robe, lead the boys down the right staircase and to their places in front of the altar. The guys all turned to face the aisle. And as practiced, the processional music began. And with that, Maria gave the go ahead for Max to begin. As she did, the photographer got in position to catch all of the bridesmaids coming down the aisle.

As she began to walk down the aisle carrying her flowers, Max and Tapeworm couldn't help but smile at each other. In Max's opinion, he looked very handsome in his tux, and in Tapeworm's opinion, Max looked absolutely beautiful.

Once Max hit the mark, Maria gave London the go ahead. London began walking down the aisle making sure to smile as she knew the cameras were rolling. With all of their excitement and nerves, she was almost positive that Cody and Bailey had probably forgot they were even there.

Once London hit the mark, Addison began her walk down the aisle. She smiled at Woody who could only grin back at her.

He whispered over to Zack. "Is she beautiful or what?"

Once Addison hit the mark, Cassie began walking down the aisle too. She and Zack caught each other's gaze and smiled at each other.

Zack whispered back. "She's gorgeous..."

After Cassie began her walk down the aisle, she took her place at the front and turned too to face the aisle. Next, it was time for the ring bearer and flower girl. The flower girl was busy dropping pink and lavender petals, and the ring bearer even reached into her basket to help her. That drew an 'awww' from the crowd. Once they reached the front, Zack and Cassie both pulled them in front of them.

Cody felt his heart beating faster and faster. The moment he had waited for was finally here. As he heard the wedding march begin, he turned his gaze towards the back eagerly looking to find his bride. Bailey too felt her heart beating faster and faster. Part of her wanted to go running down the aisle so she could be Mrs. Martin that much sooner. Maria gave her her bouquet and she felt her father hook her arm with his.

Joe turned to her and smiled. "You ready, Pumpkin?"

Bailey grinned at him. "More than..."

"Lets do this then..."

Bailey and Joe reached the back of the aisle and everyone was standing to watch her entrance. Everyone was smiling, but no one more than Cody was.

He whispered to his brother. "How did I get so lucky?"

Bailey and Joe made their way down the aisle. Once they approached the front, Cody walked down a few steps to meet his bride. Joe slipped his arm out of Bailey's arm, and handed it to Cody. With that, everyone took their seats.

Moseby spoke up. "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

Joe smiled. "Her mother and I do...gladly..." He leaned down to kiss Bailey's cheek before taking his seat next to Maggie.

Cody and Bailey walked up to the altar where Moseby began his charge to the couple.

"I charge you both, as you stand here in this high moment of your lives, to remember that love and loyalty alone will stand as the foundations of a happy and enduring home. If the vows you make this day are kept, your life together will be full of joy and peace, and the home which you make shall abide through every unknown future. In this new life together, I counsel you to recall ever anew the thrill of your early love. Cherish always the visions and hopes you have this day, and let them not be tarnished by common events or routine habit. Believe in your ideals for this marriage, and diligently pursue them, and they shall indeed become realities. I charge you both to make your love for each other a growing part of your lives, feeding it from the very best resources of your living. You must grow to the point where each gains major satisfaction in giving happiness to the other. Give of yourself to the other, deeply and freely and generously, ever recalling the words of the poet who has said:

_Love ever gives, forgives, outlives:  
And ever stands with open hands.  
And while it lives. It gives.  
For this is love's prerogative:  
To give-and give-and give._

Yes, it is also necessary to recognize that marriage is a relationship of two persons who are not always at their best, and even in these moments of human failing, I counsel you always to act with charity and compassion toward one another, sharing the spirit expressed in the Book of Ephesians: 'Be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another.' I would further charge you to understand, and constantly to strengthen, the spiritual basis of your love, recognizing that it is the most precious of all God's gifts to you, and that it must be nurtured until it attains to the state of perfect love which is intended by God for all people. Keep ever before you the words of the New Testament: "Beloved, let us love one another, for love is of God. If we love one another, God dwells in us, and in us shall his love be perfected." Keep your hearts and minds open to the inner working of his spirit, that your love for each other may become as his love for us, full and complete in every way.  
And finally, I do charge and require you both to remember this day as the most sacred day in your lives-as the day in which you promised, before God and man, that in every way possible you would strive to bring each other life's greatest fulfillment."

Moseby continued. "Please take each other's hands in your own."

Bailey handed her bouquet to Cassie and turned to face Cody. They both had the brightest smiles for each other as they took each other's hand in their own.

"Cody, do you take Bailey to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

Cody just smiled even brighter. "I do."

"Bailey, do you take Cody to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

Bailey returned Cody's smile. "I do."

Moseby smiled at them. "Bailey and Cody have chosen to create their own vows to each other. Bailey, you may begin."

Bailey took a deep breath. "Cody, when I look at you, I see my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, my everything. Everyday, I fall more and more in love with you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. When I was younger, I knew I was different than those around me. At the time, I would wonder if that was a bad thing or if there was something wrong with me. But it was those differences that made me come to this ship in the first place. I learned that what made me different was what made me special. And the reason I learned that was because of you. You embraced everything about me and encouraged me to be me. I could be myself with you unlike anyone I had ever met before in my life. And Cody...You were unlike anyone I have ever met in my life. While I was slow to realize it at first, there was an immediate connection between the two of us. I was so happy when I realized that it was that I had found the other half of myself. You wanted me just the way I was, and all you wanted in return was my love..." Bailey began to tear up. "Codykins, you have my love now and forever. You are essential to me as the air I breathe or the water I drink. I vow to you here right now in front of all of our family and friends that I will love you more and more everyday for the rest of our lives. While I have many dreams in this world, I am realizing the most important one today – I'm joining my life with yours. Cody, I vow to you to be the best wife I can be. I will love, honor, cherish and be all yours for the rest of our lives and beyond. I love you so much..."

By this time, Bailey's tears were flowing more and Cody's had began too.

"Bailey..." Cody swallowed to try to get a hold of his emotions. "If I was going to talk about how wonderful you are and how much I love you, we could be here a long, long time. I will try to be succinct as I can, but I know that I won't be able to come close to telling you just what you mean to me. Today is the happiest day in my whole life. The day you walked in to my life, I knew it was forever changed. You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You are kind, sweet, funny, considerate and beyond intelligent. And you chose me. Bailey, I felt that exact same connection. You were the missing piece of me - the person who could love me unconditionally. Bails, not only that, but in you, I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, my soulmate and the love of my life. Like you, I was always a little different, but you made that okay. You made it better than okay as you let me be me. You accepted all of my quirks and my faults, but loved me all the more for them. I am truly nothing without you. You are my everything. And as they say, you truly are my better half. I have learned so much just from being with you these past years, and I have had no better teacher. Bails, I vow to you before all of our families and friends, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. I will love you for forever. I am yours, heart, body and soul. I love you so much too, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life showing you just how much I do."

By this time, all the mothers and grandmothers were openly weeping. Moseby turned to Zack. "May I have the rings?"

Zack reached down and untied the rings from the ring bearer's pillow and handed them to Moseby.

"From the earliest of times the circle of the wedding band has been a symbol of wedded love. Your rings are made of pure silver, to remind you daily to keep your love pure. Being one unbroken circle, your rings symbolize unending love. May your rings be a constant reminder of this high moment when you have pledged your unending love to one another...Cody, place this ring on Bailey's left ring finger."

Cody slides the ring on to Bailey's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"Bailey, place this ring on Cody's left ring finger."

Bailey slides the ring on to Cody's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Moseby smiled at them again. "Bailey and Cody, behind me, there are candles. The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both of your lives in this moment. Bailey and Cody, you are two persons, both unique, complex, individual human beings. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. To bring bliss and happiness to your home, there must be the merging of these two lights into one light. This is what the Lord meant when He said, 'On this account a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall be one flesh.' From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided."

Cody and Bailey walked up to the candles and each took the candle representative of themselves. Together, they lit the unity candle and blew out their individual ones. The returned to stand in front of Moseby, again holding each other's hands.

"For as much as Bailey and Cody have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put assunder."

Moseby turns to Cody and Bailey and smiled. "Cody...You may kiss your bride!"

Cody smiled at Moseby before leaning in and lifting Bailey's veil. Cody leaned in and gave Bailey a chaste yet romantic kiss. As he does, the crying of several women and few men in the audience can be heard. All of the bridesmaids are now teary eyed and a few of the groomsmen are too. Even Zack feels his eyes getting misty.

Moseby looked up at the audience gathered. "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cody and Bailey Martin..."

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Well, here it is...the actual wedding ceremony. I hope you enjoyed. And for those hoping I was going to ruin it in someway, sorry. This was a moment too big for me to mess around with. To be, their wedding should be the happy and joyous occasion that I hope I have written it. Anyways, I have written the first 6 chapters for the 4th installment. I plan to have 10 written before I post the first one which should be Saturday. There are 3 chapters left of the Wedding and the one shot of them moving.**_  
_


	6. Time to Celebrate

_Chapter 6_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

After the recessional, the wedding party made their way to the staging area. Before they could join their guests at the reception, they still had wedding photos to take. And since they were using the skydeck for the pictures, they had to wait for all of their guests to clear out.

Maria spoke up. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Martin..."

Bailey smiled at her. "Thank you so much for everything. This was all perfect..."

Cody nodded. "It really was. We will make sure to recommend you to anyone we know who is getting married."

Maria smiled. "My pleasure. Now, while we are waiting for the skydeck to clear, there are a couple of things we can get out of the way. First is the signing the marriage license..."

Moseby signed it as the officiant, and then Zack and Cassie signed it as the witnesses. Finally, Cody and Bailey both signed it as the bride and groom.

"Excellent. The other thing we can go ahead and get out of the way is Bailey's petition for a name change. We'll get the ball rolling on that so its in the system while you are on your honeymoon..."

Bailey grinned. "Where do I sign?"

With that out of the way, all there was to do was wait for the skydeck to clear. And while they waited, Cody pulled Bailey off to the side.

"I haven't had a chance to say so yet, but...Wow!"

Bailey smiled at him. "Looking very handsome yourself, Codykins..."

Cody smiled back at her. "I always knew you would look gorgeous coming down the aisle towards me, but this...this is beyond even my wildest dreams..."

"Good...because I'm your wife now. You're stuck with me!"

"With absolute pleasure..." Cody paused and grinned. "My wife...I'm going to have to get use to saying that...And I'll love every minute of it!"

"So will I in saying 'My Husband'..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you, Mrs. Martin."

Bailey beamed back at him. "And I love you, Mr. Martin."

Finally, the skydeck was cleared of all the guests as they had moved on to the ballroom for the reception. Almost immediately, the photographer began posing them for pictures. After what seemed like forever and being positioned for every combination of picture and pose, it was time for the wedding party to enter the reception.

The DJ tried to get everyone's attention and began announcing the arrival of the wedding party. First to enter were Max and Tapeworm who entered arm and arm and took their places at the head table. Next to enter were Marcus and London. They too took their places at the head table next to their dates – Melanie and, as a surprise to everyone, Armando. Following them, it was Woody and Addison's turns, and they were followed by Zack and Cassie. The DJ then began playing U2's _A Beautiful Day_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here our guests of honor...Mr. and Mrs. Cody and Bailey Martin!"

Cody and Bailey entered the ballroom hand in hand to a standing ovation from their guests. They joined everyone at the head table and took their seats. This gave the signal to everyone else that they could be seated too. Almost immediately, the waiters began to bring out the salads to everyone. An hour ago, no one in the wedding party would have been able to eat, but now, they were all starving. So, like everyone else, they began to dig in. Of course, there was a selection of red and white wines for everyone. Cody and Bailey even had their own personalized wine goblets.

Once the salads were done, the waiters quickly cleared the plates and began serving the main courses. Of course, Chef Paulo had outdone himself once again as everything was great. Everyone in attendance couldn't get over just how good everything was. However, the tranquility of the reception was to be short lived.

Zack and Cassie began to clink their glasses and a microphone was brought over to them. Cassie began.

"Its time for the Maid of Honor and Best Man to give their speeches. Since I'm the Maid of Honor, I will go first. About six years ago, I was told I was going to be joining Seven Seas High. When I first heard this, to put it mildly, I wasn't very happy. I had no desire to go off to this cruise ship and be away from everything and everyone I knew. To be quite honest, I was sure I was going to be miserable. Well, I've never been more happy to be so wrong in my whole life. The people sitting at this table immediately welcomed me with open arms. And I'm standing here today telling you all that they are my best friends. But three of them stand out. One is the best man, but we aren't here to talk about him..." She grinned. "...much to his dismay. We are here to talk about Cody and Bailey. They took me in and made me feel like I belonged. If I'm ever in trouble, I know they would be there in a heartbeat to help me. And I will never be able to adequately express to them how much they mean to me..." She turns to Cody and Bailey. "You two are more than just my friends. You are my family. You are my brother and sister. I am so happy that you two have each other. I've witnessed you two together for almost six years now. I don't know if I have ever seen two people so perfect for each or who are in more love with each other than the two of you. You both deserve every good fortune that comes your way..." She pauses to keep her emotions in check. "I hope you both know just how much I love the both of you, and I can only wish you two the best in your new lives together as man and wife. So, I want everyone to lift their glasses and join me in toasting my sister and my brother...To Cody and Bailey!"

Cody and Bailey both smiled back at her as everyone lifts their glasses. Zack took the microphone from Cassie and began his speech.

"My beautiful girlfriend didn't tell me that she was going to be such a tough act to follow. Well, I'm Zack, the best man and the groom's twin brother. I know a lot of times, best man speeches are used to bring up very embarrassing stories about the groom. There are two problems with that. First, his bride already knows all of those stores. Second, he would do the same thing to me when its my turn. So, instead, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before...that I have the best brother that anyone could ever ask for. I've lost track of the times when he's bailed me out of a jam or just been there when I needed someone. Or being the one to give me a kick in the pants when I've needed one. I only hope he sees me in a similar light, and I hope he knows just how much I love him. Cody is one of the best people I know, and he deserves the best. And today, that is exactly what he got. I could not have chosen anyone better for my brother than Bailey. I know I liked to give them both a hard time when we were students here, but I wasn't blind. I knew those two had something special. They compliment each other perfectly. And I know there is nothing they wouldn't do for the other. As a big brother, even if its only by ten minutes, I've always felt it was my job to protect Cody and look out for him. I stand here today and have no qualms about officially handing over those duties to Bailey. Hell, she's already been doing them for about six years now. Bailey, I would like to formally welcome you to the family...Sis. If my brother ever gives you any trouble, you let me know and I'll straighten him out for you. So, if everyone will raise their glasses, I would like to toast my brother and my new sister...May you have a lifetime of happiness and love...To Cody and Bailey!"

This time, Cody actually got up to go hug his brother as everyone else raised their glasses in a toast.

Zack picked back up the microphone. "So, what does everyone think? You want to see these two have their first dance as husband and wife?"

The guests began to applaud and Zack turned back to Cody and Bailey. "Get on out there..."

Cody and Bailey walked hand in hand on to the dance floor and pulled each other in their arms. As the song began, they began to dance with each other and sneak in the occasional kiss with the other.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on _

Cody and Bailey throughout the entire song have nothing but eyes for each other and smiles permanently affixed to their faces. By the end of it, they had forgotten everyone else was even there and spent the last part of it in a sweet, romantic kiss.

When the song ended, they did notice everyone else applauding them, and they broke apart and smiled. They both motioned everyone else to join them on the dance floor. Of course, everyone did, and soon the dance floor was filled with happy couples dancing together in each other's arms.

Close to an hour later, the wedding cake was rolled out of the back. And if they thought Chef Paulo had outdone himself with the meal, then he really had with the cake. It was beautiful and stunning. The top couple of tiers were removed, and Cody and Bailey were given a ceremonial knife engraved with their names and date to cut it. Together, they cut the first piece for themselves to feed to each other. Of course, Bailey couldn't resist and Cody soon found himself with icing all over his cheeks, lips and nose. He just grinned and returned the favor before kissing her again. Once they were done and cleaned up, they left the cake cutting to the professionals.

Once the cake was cut and everyone got a piece that wanted a piece, Zack picked back up the microphone.

"We are about to resume the dancing, but before we do, there are two special dances. So, Bailey and Joe, if you would, its time for the father-daughter dance..."

Bailey met her Dad out on the dance floor and they began to dance.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;_

_ "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

When they were done dancing, Bailey kissed her Dad's cheek before returning to the head table and her seat next to Cody. Zack picked up the microphone again.

"Now, if Cody and my Mom would, its time for the Mother-Son dance..."

This time, Cody got up and met Carey on the dance floor. They began to dance as well.

_It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed_

_CHORUS:  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan_

_God has been so good  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could  
And I've had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And you showed me that you would  
always be there  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_'Cause mom you always were,  
mom you always were  
Mom you always were,  
you know you always were  
'Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan_

_I love you mom _

Once they finished, Cody kissed his Mom's cheek before returning to his place next to Bailey. And with that, the dance floor was open and everyone could resume dancing. Everyone just had fun as your typical wedding songs were played. At one point, Zack and Cody even got out by themselves to do their own version of 'I'm on a Boat!'. Of course, it was a clean version as there grandmother was in attendance. Fortunately, Cassie and Bailey were laughing too hard to be embarrassed by it. And as per tradition, the bride and groom took the time to dance with the other members of their wedding party, but always seemed to gravitate back to each other.

Finally, it was Joe who picked up the microphone.

"We have a couple of other big traditions to take care of right now..." Kurt brought a single chair to the center of the dance floor. Joe continued. "Cody...Son...If you would, its time to remove your wife's garter..."

Cody and Bailey both smiled as Cody lead Bailey to the center of the dance floor and helped her sit down. Starting at her ankle, he slowly slid his hands up her legs only to be encouraged on by cat calls from the crowd. But Cody's eyes lever left Bailey's as his hands just kept sliding higher and higher. Once he found the garter, he took his time slowly sliding it down her leg. Once he did, Bailey pulled him up for another kiss, and then whispered in his ear.

"You know what to do, right?"

Cody just grinned back at her.

Joe took the microphone again. "Will all the single gentlemen in the room please come to the dance floor?"

Most of them were strongly encouraged to the dance floor by their girlfriends who had already informed them of the plan. Like his Dad had, Cody stretched the garter back like a rubber band. And right before he fired it, the other guys stepped to the side, leaving Zack confused. Of course, he turned back just in time to see the garter hit him in the face and fall into his hand.

Everyone began laughing except those feeling the need to tease Cassie. Of course, Zack just looked at his grinning brother and glared at him.

Joe took the microphone again. "Alright, its time for all the single ladies to enter the dance floor..."

This time, it was the guys encouraging their ladies out onto it. Cassie figured the other ladies were going to step away like the guys did. But she was wrong. As Bailey tossed the bouquet over her head, the other girls held Cassie in place so she could do nothing but catch the bouquet. She began to laugh while Cody was busy teasing his brother.

This time, Cody took the microphone. "The last time several of us were at a wedding, it was I that caught the garter and Bailey the bouquet. I guess that old wives' tale is true. Well, Zack and Cassie, if you would, its your turn now. The next dance is all yours..."

Zack and Cassie shrugged and entered the dance floor together and began to dance by themselves. Soon, everyone else joined them and the dance floor was full.

Soon, it was fast approaching midnight, and Maria took the microphone.

"As much fun as we are all having, the formal reception ends in ten minutes. So, this is the last dance. But the Best Man has informed me that there is going to be an after party on the lido deck for anyone who wants to 'ditch the monkey suits and keep having fun'..."

Everyone was on the dance floor as the music began to play. And once it did, everyone began to celebrate.

_Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Yahoo! This is your celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you_

_Come on now_

_Celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure_

_Everyone around the world  
Come on!_

_Yahoo! It's a celebration  
Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
Let's celebrate_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Baby..._

_We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Yahoo!  
Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
It's a celebration!  
Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)  
'Cause everything's gonna be all right  
Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)  
(Let's celebrate)... _

_To be Continued..._

Songs Used

_From this Moment_ - Shania Twain

_Butterfly Kisses _- Bob Carlisle

_The Perfect Fan_ - Backstreet Boys

_Celebrate_ - Kool and the Gang

**Author's Note: I almost chose to use some old school Jefferson Starship for their first dance, but I decided Shania Twain worked better. The other two songs were the most appropriate songs for the father/daughter and mother/son dances. The final song was my tribute to Beverly Hills 90210 and Donna & David. Moving on, there will be new chapters of Kettlecorn coming soon. We've had some issues with one of our cast members being a diva and delaying production. I won't name names..._cough cough Porkers cough cough_..., but we should have not one but two new chapters sometime this week. By the way, word wise, this may be the longest chapter I've ever written.**


	7. A Different Kind of Celebrating

_Chapter 7_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

After the reception finally died down, Maria slipped Cody and Bailey their new room key and told them their things had already been taken up there. They smiled and thanked her again for everything she had done. Maria left to go take care of something else, and Bailey turned to Cody and smiled.

"Shall we go change?"

Cody paused. "I don't know. I'm loving seeing you in that dress..."

Bailey grinned at him. "Thank you...Hubby. But we need to get changed if we are going to go to the after party..."

Cody nodded. "Alright..." He grinned back at her. "Wifey..."

They made their way up to their honeymoon suite, and Cody unlocked the door. He turned and scooped Bailey up into his arms. He smiled at her as she giggled.

"You didn't think the one time I was really supposed to do this that I would forget, did you?"

"I knew you wouldn't...I just love being in your arms..."

Cody carried Bailey inside, and they both just looked around their suite. For the night they would be staying there, it was going to be perfect.

"Codykins? Will you unzip me?"

"Of course...First, I want to take one last mental snapshot of you in that dress..."

Bailey smiled. "Take as many as you want. I'll be doing the same of you in your tuxedo..."

Soon, Cody and Bailey had undressed. Bailey was in her new bra and panties while Cody was in his boxers. And both couldn't help looking the other up and down and grinning.

"Wow...Those look amazingly sexy on you..."

"So do your boxers on you..."

"They should...You picked them out, and you have amazing taste..."

Bailey strolled over and wrapper her arms around Cody's neck. "You're right...I do. Just look at my choice of a husband..." And with that, she leaned in and kissed him.

Cody sighed. "You keep that up, and we'll miss the after party..."

Bailey grinned. "I think we can be a little late..."

Cody shook his head. "We'd never make it. When I make love to my wife for the first time, I plan on doing it right..."

Bailey kissed him again. "Then we should wait. Because as wonderful as that sounds, we need to go make an appearance first...but I can't wait to come back up here and consummate our marriage..."

"Me either, Bails...me either..."

"Lets hang up my dress and your tux and get dressed then..."

The proceeded to do that, and when they opened their closet, they found two black t-shirts already hanging up in there. One said Bailey Martin on the front and wife on the back. The other said Cody Martin on the front and husband on the back. Both shrugged and laughed. Soon enough, they were changed into their new shirts, shorts and flip flops. Before they left, Cody smiled at Bailey.

"Is there anything you don't look absolutely gorgeous in?"

Bailey smiled. "I hope you think so later...I have a surprise for you..."

Cody gulped. "I already know I will..."

Soon enough, they arrived on the lido deck and saw numerous others had already changed and arrived. Zack and Cassie walked up to them, each with a drink for them.

Zack grinned at his brother. "That was fast..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "All we've done so far is just change..."

Bailey continued. "And if we had done anything else, you all wouldn't have seen us the rest of the night..."

Cassie laughed. "Well, before you can't wait and have to head back, lets have some fun..."

So, for the next hour, Bailey and Cody made their rounds and talked to everyone. Everyone gave them hugs and congratulated them on such a beautiful ceremony. At one point, they found Moseby, Tut, Bill and Jo sitting off at a table, and they walked over to them.

"Mr. Moseby, we wanted to thank you again for officiating the ceremony..."

Moseby smiled. "It was my pleasure...and I think it would be okay if you called me Marion now..."

Cody laughed. "We'll try...Marion, but some habits will die hard. I've called you Moseby or Mr. Moseby since I was 12..."

"I know...You have no idea how old it makes me feel to know that one of the two blonde hooligans who used to torment me is now married..."

Jo laughed. "Hooligan?"

"Well, it was more Zack than Cody, but Zack usually always had Cody along for his misadventures...Bailey, thank you for taming him..."

Bailey laughed. "I don't know about all of that...Cody's still my wild mustang..."

Tut laughed. "Speaking of which, I'm kind of surprised you two are here. It is your wedding night after all..."

Bailey shrugged. "We figured since everyone came all this way to celebrate our wedding with us, we should at least spend some time hanging out with them. Besides, we leave tomorrow for our honeymoon where it will be just the two of us..."

Jo spoke up. "So, when should we expect to see you two back in New Haven?"

"Next Sunday night. And then we'll have just a little over a month before its time to head to Boston."

"Well, we've loved having you two as neighbors. I'm sure Max and Tapeworm will be great too, but we're really going to miss you two..."

Cody smiled. "Well, maybe we can all get together before we have to move?"

Jo nodded. "Sounds good..."

Bill grinned. "And maybe you'll let me take you out to formally induct you into the society of whipped husbands..."

Jo rolled her eyes at her husband, but Cody laughed. "Maybe. I'll have to see if my wife will let me go..."

Moseby decided to change the subject. "So, when does grad school start?"

"Orientation starts August 18th."

"Do you know what you will be taking next semester?"

Bailey paused to think. "Gross Anatomy I, Physiological Chemistry, Developmental Anatomy, Clinical Skills 1, Human-Animal Relationships, Physiology, Problem Based Learning I, Adopt-a-Veterninary Student and Histology..."

Tut was shocked. "All of that in one semester?"

Bailey smiled. "Not all of those last a full semester, more like a quarter..."

Cody continued. "Mine is similar. I start with Med Foundations 1 and Epidemiology/Biostatistics the first quarter before I move on to Med Foundations II, EBM, And Ethics and Professionalism the second quarter. And the whole first year, I take Problem-Based Learning, Foundations of Patient Care and other electives."

"Sounds like you both will be plenty busy..."

Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist. "Probably, but I will never be too busy for my new wife..."

Bill laughed. "Nice save..."

Cody and Bailey eventually moved on and were talking to Maddie and Trevor when they both felt hands on both of their shoulders.

"Hello, Broseph...Don't think Cassie and I have forgotten about yours and Bailey's garter and bouquet stunt..."

Cody looked over to Bailey. "I think you were right..."

"About what, Codykins?"

"I think we're heading for the pool!"

And like that, Cody and Bailey were both lifted up and tossed into the pool. Once they both resurfaced, everyone was laughing, and even they were too.

Cody turned to Bailey. "Good thing the only things in our pockets was some cash and our room key..."

"Tell me about it...Codykins, I think this is perfect opportunity for us to say our farewell for the night..."

"I agree..."

Once out of the pool, they were given towels, but they still decided it was time for them to call it a night. After all, they had more pressing issues. After telling everyone they would see them the next morning for brunch, they made their way up to their suite, still soaking wet. Once inside, Cody turned to Bailey.

"How about a quick shower to get all of this chlorine off of us?"

Bailey smiled. "Okay, but just a shower this time. I still have my surprise for you..."

Cody smiled back. "Yes, dear."

Bailey laughed. "Go turn the water on, I'll grab something and be right in..."

After grabbing Cassie's gift for her and putting it in a small bag, Bailey joined Cody in the shower. To say they completely behaved would be a misstatement. They shared more than a few kisses and hands were moving freely. Before it could go any further, Bailey put a temporary halt on things. She told Cody to grab a towel, and she would be out shortly.

Cody returned to the bedroom area of the cabin and sat on the bed wrapped just in his towel. He didn't know exactly what was about to happen, but he was pretty sure he was going to like it. And he was right. Bailey stepped out of the bathroom in the oh so revealing lingerie that she had gotten during her bachelorette party.

She smiled at him. "What do you think?"

Cody swallowed and paused. "I'm thinking the same thing I was when I saw you coming down the aisle..."

"And what was that?"

"I was wondering how I got so lucky..."

Bailey smiled and walked over to the bed. She pulled Cody up to his feet and wrapper her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his around Bailey's waist.

"Because you are you. You are my best friend, my lover and my life. You have no idea how happy I am to finally be your wife..."

"Hopefully as happy as I am to be your husband..."

"Well, dear husband...I want to show you just how much I love you..."

"So do I..."

Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey again, but this time it was a kiss of passion, love and lust. He pulled her back with him and they fell on the bed. But they never broke their kiss. And soon, they were consummating their marriage, coming together for the first time as man and wife.

_To be Concluded..._


	8. Honeymoon Bound

_Chapter 8_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

The next morning, Cody and Bailey woke up in each other's arms again, but this time as man and wife. Cody leaned over and placed numerous kisses on Bailey's shoulder, neck and cheek.

"Good morning, Mrs. Martin..."

Bailey turned to face him with the biggest smile on her face. "Good morning, Mr. Martin. After last night, I know for a fact we're going to enjoy married life..."

"You bet we are...Bails, I will never stop desiring you and only you..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed him again. "That goes double for me..."

"Just think, in a matter of hours, we will be all by ourselves in our very own tropical paradise..."

"I know...I can't wait..."

Cody grinned. "Maybe we can wait for a little while. I kind of like where I am right now..."

"Me too...but we do need to get up and ready. We did promise our families we'd have brunch with them before we left..."

Cody sighed. "Alright...But can we at least shower together?"

"You better believe we will!"

After another joint shower that lasted longer than necessary, they were showered and dressed. Before heading out, they made sure everything they had was all packed up and ready to leave later. Bailey's grandmother's pearls were in their room safe as well as Cody's grandfather's cufflinks. Someone would be by later to pick them up as well as the wedding dress and tuxedo. Both would be put into storage for them to hold onto. They left their cabin and made their way to the restaurant. And it seems they were the last to arrive. And of course, everyone just grinned at them.

Once they sat down, Zack turned and whispered to his brother. "Late night?"

Cody just shrugged. "Maybe a little..."

Maggie spoke up. "So, what time does the helicopter arrive to pick you up?"

"1:00 PM"

Maggie smiled. "Well, I hope you two have a lot of fun..."

Bailey smiled back. "I'm sure we will..."

Carey sighed. "One son married off, one to go..."

Zack glared at his mother. "Mom!"

Joe laughed. "I still have three to go...All daughters..."

Bernie and Bobbie turned to their Dad. "Daddy!"

Cody decided it was time for some payback for being tossed in the pool the night before. "You know, Zack...What I said last night was true. After Bailey and I caught the bouquet and garter, we were engaged less than a year later..."

Zack glared at his brother. "And your point?"

Cody grinned and turned to everyone else at the table. "I'm all for setting up a pool for when Zack gets down on one knee. Anyone else in?"

Immediately, most of the people reached into their pockets to pull out money. Zack and Cassie just stared at them in shock.

"You know, Broseph...If you weren't about to leave on your honeymoon soon, I think I would have to kill you..."

Cody shrugged and decided to tease Zack. "Little late for that now...Bailey's officially my wife. Everything I have would go to her now instead of you..."

Bailey smiled and spoke up. "And Zack, if you did anything to my husband, you know what my revenge would be..."

Cody turned to his wife and smiled. "Now, Bails...We do need to be sort of nice to him. I mean, he will be free labor to us when we move in August...We're going to need him to do more than just watch Porkers for us this time..."

Bailey laughed. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that..."

Joe spoke up. "Speaking of that, will you be needing any of our help like last time?"

"If you want to, Daddy. You did say you wanted to see our new place in Boston..."

Joe nodded. "Very true. I'll see what we can do."

Carey turned to her son and daughter-in-law. "Speaking of Boston, when will you both be moving exactly?"

"August 10th. That gives us a week before orientation..."

"I know you both will be busy, but I will expect you both to stop by and see us at the Tipton fairly often..."

Bailey smiled. "Of course we will...As long as you don't mind us reeking of formaldehyde..."

Carey smiled. "If that's the price I have to pay to see you two, bring it on..."

Arwin spoke up. "Speaking of moving in, if you want, I can build a pig door in your apartment for you..."

Cody and Bailey turned to look each other. "Well...I guess that would be alright..."

Cody whispered to Bailey. "Don't worry, even if it goes wrong, it won't be our front door. And we can get something to cover it up if we have to..."

Everyone finished their breakfast. Those staying on deck still had two more days of relaxing on the ship before they were to fly home on Sunday. Before Cody and Bailey headed back to their suite, everyone said they would be at the helicopter to see them off. They returned to their suite to grab all of their bags, and porters were there to carry them down to the helipad. Everything that wasn't going with them had been picked up while they had been out. With nothing else to do, they just headed on to the helipad themselves.

When they got there, everyone was already there as was the helicopter. And was it ever a sight. Tin cans had be tied to it and the words 'Just Married!' had been written all over it.

Bailey turned and whispered to Cody. "Not that I'm not touched, but do you think that those cans might affect the helicopter's lift and wind resistance?"

Cody paused. "I sure hope not...It would suck to go down in a helicopter just when I got you to be my wife..."

Bailey smiled at him. "Tell you what, I'll distract them, you undo the strings..."

"Deal..."

With everyone around, Bailey and Cody made their goodbyes to everyone. Max and Tapeworm said they would take all the wedding presents back to New Haven with them, and they would be waiting in the apartment when they got back. Everyone else said they expected to hear back from them as soon as they returned. And Zack even said he was expecting a great souvenir.

With all of their goodbyes said, Cody and Bailey climbed into the helicopter, and soon, the blades were turning. As they lifted off, they couldn't help but notice the disappointment on Zack and Woody's faces as they saw the cans had been untied. Cody and Bailey waived goodbye as the Tipton helicopter flew them off over the Caribbean Sea.

About an hour and a half later, Cody and Bailey felt the helicopter begin to descend. Soon enough, they were landing outside of a very posh resort. As they exited the chopper, they just looked on in awe at the majesty of the place. However, soon, someone ran up to meet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin?"

Bailey couldn't help but smile at hearing that. "That's us!"

"Please follow me..."

They were lead over to a golf cart where all of their luggage was placed in the back.

"Its just a short trip over to the dock. There is a special phone on the private island...kind of like the bat phone. Just pick it up, and it will transfer you to the boat house. There is 24 hour service for you. I'm sure you're anxious to get settled in, so we'll take you there right now..."

A short boat trip later, they were on the very private island. It was absolutely gorgeous...and it was all theirs for the next week. Cody tipped the ship's driver, and he turned around and headed back to the boat. Bailey and Cody brought their bags into the palatial beach house, and dropped them inside the master bedroom.

Cody turned and pulled Bailey into his arms. "Welcome to our honeymoon, Mrs. Martin..."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin..."

Cody leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ready for the most romantic week of your life?"

Bailey smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything..."

Cody smiled back. "Me too...Let's get this honeymoon started right..."

"What do you want to do first?"

"The same thing I want to do everyday for the rest of my life...Love you."

_The End..._


End file.
